Twoja strategia to żart.
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/f/ff/TDSurvivor3.png W poprzednim odcinku... drużyna Brayout dalej walczyła o przetrwanie. Uformowały się pierwsze silne sojusze. Hayden i Laura szybko przejęli kontrolę nad grą w swojej drużynie, a Shane coraz bardziej denerwował swoim zachowaniem wszystkich w jego drużynie. W drużynie Phleung konflikt pomiędzy Abi-Marią i Kass stawał się coraz bardziej zajadły i dodatkowo dzieliły drużynę na dwa obozy. Drużyna Brayout przejęła wczesne prowadzenie w zadaniu o nagrodę jednak ostatecznie to znowu drużyna Phleung wygrało zadanie i wróciła do obozu z profesjonalnym zestawem do łowienia ryb. Po przegranym zadaniu drużyna Brayout dalej rozmyślała nad sojuszami, a plemieniu Phleung Kass, Ken i Brendan poszli szukać Statuetki Nietykalności, którą ostatecznie znalazła jedynie Kass. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nareszcie mi się udało! Marzyłam o tej chwili, naprawdę! Ta statuetka jest dla mnie warta życie! Teraz tylko muszę zdecydować, czy pokazać to Brendanowi i Kenowi... czy jednak zachować to jako sekret i zwodzić ich cały ten czas... ''Zadanie o nietykalność polegało na pokonaniu długiego toru przeszkód i wrócenie ze statuetką nietykalności. Już na początku drużyna Phleung objęła prowadzenie głównie za sprawą tego, że Christina i J'Tia miały problem z pokonaniem błotnego tunelu. W piaskownicy z ryżem Hayden i Mike rzucili się na Russella i Colby'ego by uzyskać tak potrzebne im prowadzenie, ale nie pomogło im to i ostatecznie ponownie plemię Phleung wygrało wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii Shane oznajmił, że głównie przez dziewczyny jego drużyna cały czas przegrywa zadania. Ostatecznie to Kelly opuściła program ku własnemu zdziwieniu. Zostało 16 zawodników. Kto odpadnie tym razem? Dzień 6 250px Środek nocy. Drużyna jeszcze bardziej zdołowana niż ostatnio przyszła na ceremonię. Szczególnie Natalie, która straciła po ostatniej ceremonii najlepszą przyjaciółkę i sojuszniczkę w programie. Usiadła przy ognisku i kijem trochę rozniecała ogień. Po chwili podszedł go niej Hayden, który próbował ją pocieszyć. '''Natalie (ociera łzy gdzieś w dżungli): W tym programie nikomu nie można ufać! Myślałam, że razem z Christiną, Kelly i J'Tią wygryziemy z programu Shane'a, który nic nie robi i jeszcze oskarża nas, że to przez nas przegrywamy kolejne zadania, a sam nic nie robi w obozie! Już dawno nie spotkałam takiego koziego bobka... i jeszcze seksista! Natalie odeszła od Hayden'a i podeszła wkurzona do Shane'a, obwiniając go za całe zło w tym obozie. Ten oczywiście na początku nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale Natalie co chwilę zaczęła na niego najeżdżać, aż Shane w końcu się na tyle, że Mike i Hayden odciągnęli go od Natalie. '' '''Shane (pokój zwierzeń):' Ta dziewczyna jest jakaś porąbana! Przegrywamy zadania! Musimy wyrzucić słabe dziewczyny, żebyśmy my mogli w końcu wygrać jakiekolwiek zadanie! A z Natalie, Christiną i J'Tią nigdy żadnego nie wygramy!!! Christina usiadła obok J'Tii i porozmawiała z nią chyba pierwszy raz poważnie od początku programu. J'Tia od początku przyznała się, że zagłosowała na Kelly podczas ostatniej ceremonii. Christina sama nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, a J'Tia wzięła kijek, żeby pogrzebać trochę w ognisku i rozpalić trochę ogień, a rozmowa między nimi bardzo szybko umarła. Dzień 7 250px Rano J'Tia sama poszła po wodę do studni. Oczywiście nie mogła liczyć jak zwykle na Shane'a, który miał jak zwykle rano ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż pomaganie innym w drużynie. J'Tia idąc z butelkami z wodą przez przypadek otarła nimi dosyć mocno o bok studni. Z przerażeniem spojrzała, czy aby butelki się nie potłukły, a jej oczom ukazała się zawinięta paczuszka, którą od razu chwyciła i zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. J'Tia (trzyma statuetkę nietykalności): Tak! Tak właśnie J'Tia zapewniła sobie bezpieczeństwo w programie. A oni oskarżali mnie, że nie umiem grać w tą grę! A teraz pokaże im na co mnie stać! J'Tia zaczęła się po chwili bardzo dziwnie zachowywać. Plik:K3wHP2.gif Tymczasem w obozie Shane bardzo szybko rano wdał się w kłótnie z Natalie, Laurą i Christiną na temat przewagi mężczyzn w tym programie. Oczywiście one szybko zaczęły go uświadamiać o jego błędzie, właściwie to Christina i Natalie bardzo dosadnie przekonywały go, że nie ma racji, a Laura trzymała się od tego wszystkiego na dystans. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Od naszej ostatniej ceremonii sytuacja w drużynie jest na serio napięta. Nie trzeba być geniuszem by wiedzieć, że głos Natalie pójdzie tym razem na Shane'a, więc może to jest jakiś sposób? Najlepszym i tak było to jak J'Tia przemaszerowała właściwie przez '''CAŁY OBÓZ' z wystającym z jej stanika sznurkiem z naszyjnika nietykalności. Jakimś dziwnym trafem zauważyli to tylko Hayden, Laura i Mike, którzy od razu zaczęli się zastanawiać co zrobić z tym faktem.'' Hayden (pokój zwierzeń): W jaki sposób J'Tia tak szybko znalazła statuetkę nietykalności?! W sumie nie dziwi mnie fakt, że tak się to wydało, że go znalazła... właściwie to w momencie stała się łatwym celem i bardzo łatwo moglibyśmy pozbyć się statuetki z programu, bo bądźmy szczerzy! Ona jej w życiu nie użyje! 250px Rano drużyna Phleung obudziła się jak kolejnego dnia. Kass i Abi-Maria wymieniły się zabójczymi spojrzeniami i o mało nie zabiły się o dodatkowe ziarenka ryżu, które Abi-Maria miała w swojej misce. Inni w jej drużynie już mieli swoją strategię. Nie trzymać się przy Kass i Abi-Marii nigdy jak są razem. Właściwie całe dnie i noce mijały na kłótnie tej dwójki. Abi-Maria (pokój zwierzeń): Proszę was. Taka mała informacja dla Kass! Twoja strategia to żart!!! Nie wygrasz tego kłócąc się cały czas ze mną i robiąc sobie wrogów! Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Abi-Mario! Twoja strategia to żart! Przecież wiadomo kto jest przy władzy teraz w tym programie i nie jesteś tą osobą w programie ty Abi. Nie pokonasz mnie i w życiu nie przegram z tobą żadnej kłótni. Fabio próbował rozładować trochę trudną atmosferę w drużynie przez opowiadanie jakiś głupawych żartów przy ognisku. Nikt poza Kat i Jessicą szczególnie się z nich nie śmiały, ale Fabio się tym w ogóle nie przejmował i opowiadał swoje kawały dalej. Tymczasem Russell, Brendan i Colby pracowali nad umocnieniem i tak już mocnego szałasu. Tak naprawdę zajmowali sobie czas, bo potwornie się nudzili przez co, musieli się czymś zająć. Większość dnia ta trójka łowiła głównie ryby, grała w nogę kokosem oraz urządzali sobie różne konkursy, by tylko zabić dłużące się dni na kambodżańskiej wyspie. Z tej całej drużyny właściwie tylko Ken myślał strategicznie, bo jak wszyscy siedzieli i zajmowali się sobą na plaży on szukał statuetki nietykalności (którą nawiasem już dawno znalazła Kass) i tak całymi dniami błąkał się po lesie i przeszukiwał dziwnie wyglądające drzewa oraz patrzał co jest pod kamieniami. Głównie korzystał z doświadczenia i tego, gdzie znajdowały się statuetki z poprzednich edycji Survivoru. W południe drużyna razem udała się na zadanie. Wyzwanie z nagrodą Na miejsce wyzwania pierwsza przybyła ponownie drużyna Phleung. Gdy przybyła drużyna Brayout, Parvati poinformowała przeciwną drużynę o eliminacji Kelly, na co tylko niektórzy się zdziwili, ale nie tak wiele osób, co poprzednio. Parvati bez dłuższego przedłużania objaśniła zasady dzisiejszego zadania, którym było utrzymanie figurki na dość grubym patyku dłużej niż przeciwnik, oczywiście możliwość strącenia w tym zadaniu niezbędna. Drużyna, która zdobędzie więcej punktów, czyli przynajmniej 4, wygrywa zadanie i zdobywa nagrodę. A nagrodą była kolejna pomoc, aby plemieniu żyło się wygodniej. Specjalna plandeka na schronienie, aby plemię nie moknęło w czasie ulewy oraz kilka kocy i poduszek. Niby niewielka nagroda, ale jednak drużyny chciały spać przyjemniej i być bardziej gotowe na wyzwania. Ponieważ w drużynie Phleung były o dwie osoby za dużo, drużyna musiała zdecydować, kto przesiedzi dzisiejsze zadanie na ławce. Drużyna zgodnie zdecydowała, że będą to Abi-Maria i Kass, które usiadły w dużej odległości od siebie. I zaczęła się runda pierwsza. Naprzeciw sobie stanęli Hayden i Colby. Gdy Parvati powiedziała "Start" oboje starali się utrzymać statuetkę na patyku i ostrożnie zmierzali do siebie. Jednak gdy Colby był dostatecznie blisko, postanowił zaatakować i spróbować zrucić statuetkę Haydena. Jednak nie zorientował się, że gdy ruszył w stronę Haydena, statuetka spadła i uderzyła o ziemię. '(Brayout 1:0)'' W drugiej rundzie uczestniczyli Shane oraz... Ken. Na jego widok, Shane buchnął śmiechem, jednak Ken nie miał zamiaru rezygnować, z kamienną twarzą szedł dalej. Gdy runda się zaczęła, Shane zaczął atakować, ale Ken za to robił bardzo dużo uników. Shane coraz bardziej zirytowany zaczął krzyczeć, jednak Ken w pewnym momencie zaszedł go zza pleców i strącił statuetkę, a ten się nawet nie zorientował. Gdy Parvati ogłosiła wynik, Shane wściekły rzucił swoim patykiem w ziemię, a Phleung oklaskiwało Kena, oprócz Abi-Marii. '(1:1)'' Następny pojedynek rozegrał się między Christiną a Fabiem. Christina stawiała niepewnie kroki, a Fabio z uśmiechem na ustach pewnie kroczył ku niej. Gdy Parvati rozpoczęła rundę, Fabio ruszył ku Christinie, która stanęła jak słup. Jednak w drodze ten wywrócił się i upadł na ziemię razem z jego statuetką. Prowadząca próbowała powstrzymać się od śmiechu, podobnie jak uczestnicy, jednak nie każdemu się to udało. Christina w podskokach wróciła do drużyny, Fabio z lekkim rozczarowaniem.' (Brayout 2:1)'' Do następnego pojedynku przygotowywali się już Laura i Russell. Na samym starcie oboje podeszli do siebie i zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, czekając na właściwy moment. Russell zrobił krok, lecz Laura się odsunęła. Następnie ona zrobiła krok, a Russell odsuwając się z trudem uratował statuetkę przed upadkiem na ziemię. Ostatecznie oboje w tym samym momencie ruszyli na siebie i obie statuetki poleciały w górę. Z jeszcze większą prędkością zaczęły spadać. Obie spadły w prawie tym samym momencie, jednak ostatecznie to statuetka Laury spadła na ziemię nieco wcześniej, dzięki czemu Russell wygrał pojedynek. '(2:2)'' Następna walka rozegrała się między Brendanem a MIke'iem. Oboje wiedzieli, że to starcie może okazać się decydujące lub przynajmniej bardzo pomóc jednej z drużyn przybliżeć się do zwycięstwa. Po rozpoczęciu walki przez Parvati, oboje ostrożnie zbliżali się do siebie. Każdy następny krok następował szybciej i szybciej, aż ostatecznie doszło do starcia, gdzie Mike odsunął rękę, aby Brendan nie sięgnął do statuetki. Jednak ten popchnął go, co poskutkowało lekką utratą równowagi i ostatecznie uderzeniem statuetki drużyny Brayout o ziemię. Abi-Maria i tak nie była zadowolona, że akurat ta osoba wygrała, za to Kass z uśmiechem biła brawo. '(Phleung 3:2)'' Natalie i Kat już były przygotowane do następnej walki. Kat ze zdeterminowaną miną ruszyła w stronę poważnej Natalie. Jednak Natalie szybko uniosła statuetkę do góry i usiłowała strącić tą, którą miała Kat. Początkowo nie szło jej najlepiej. Ostatecznie wiedząc, że nie utrzyma już dłużej statuetki w górze przed skaczącą Kat, wyrzuciła ją wysoko do góry i szybko rzuciła się na statuetkę Kat. Opłaciło się, ponieważ strąciła statuetkę, zanim jej dotknęła ziemi. Natalie zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia, jednak tylko Christina i Mike bili jej brawa, reszta średnio zareagowała. Za to Kat jedynie smutna przeprosiła, a członkowie drużyny ją próbowali wesprzeć. '(3:3)'' Decydujące starcie odbyło się między J'Tią a Jessicą. J'Tia postanowiła podjąć agresywną walkę. Jednak gdy zaczęła się rozpędzać, zapomniała o pilnowaniu statuetki i ta spadła na ziemię. Zdezorientowane dziewczyny czekały an werdykt, który z uśmiechem na twarzy ogłosiła Parvati! '(Phleung 4:3)'' Drużyny stanęły na wyznaczonych miejscach. W drużynie Brayout jedni byli smutni z porażki, a niektórzy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby ich to nie obchodziło. Plemię poszło do swojego obozu z niczym. Kiedy już zniknęli z pola widzenia, drużyna Phleung w euforii zabrała swoją nagrodę, prowadząca nazwała ich niepokonanymi. Po czym Phleung poszło w stronę swojego obozu. Dzień 8 250px Kolejnego dnia cała drużyna obudziła się z gorzkim poczuciem porażki. Kiedy Christina, J'Tia i Natalie jeszcze grzecznie leżały sobie w szałasie bez plandeki, której drużyna ostatnio nie wygrała. Laura, Hayden, Mike i Shane siedzieli przy ognisku i rozmawiali o strategii i powodzie przegrania zadania. Wszyscy zgodnie przyznali, że powodem przegrania kolejnego zadania był nikt inny jak... J'Tia! '''Mike (pokój zwierzeń): Okej... czas by wreszcie pożegnać się z J'Tią. Naszym celem jest wyrzucenie J'Tii. Nie będzie to trudne. Jedyne co musimy robić, to nie dawać jej żadnych podejrzeń! Ech... było by to oczywiście łatwiejsze gdyby nie znalazła nietykalności! Na szczęście wszyscy o niej wiemy... Mike postanowił, żeby do czasu eliminacji w ogóle nie rozmawiać z J'Tią. Hayden i Shane nie mieli większych wątpliwości co do tego planu, to Laura była już nieźle zdenerwowana. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Ci faceci są niemożliwi! Straciliśmy już dwie osoby z naszej drużyny na Oni już planują kolejną eliminację! Faceci! Ogarnijcie się!!! Celem nie jest wyrzucenie J'Tii, a wygranie nietykalności! Natalie, J'Tia i Christina wstały po chwili i poszły nad ognisko. Czuły się strasznie jak outsiderki, więc po chwili poszły w trójkę do oceanu, by porozmawiać w spokoju. Christina powiedziała o swoich wątpliwościach i o tym, że czuje się jakby była z boku w drużynie, a prawdziwą władzę sprawują nieprzerwanie Mike, Hayden i Laura. Natalie również powiedziała, że jej się nie podoba, a po chwili J'Tia wyciągnęła ze stanika swój naszyjnik nietykalności. Christina i Natalie o mało nie zemdlały z wrażenia. J'Tia dumnie cały czas chwaliła się dziewczyną swoją nietykalnością. Mówiła jaka to była szczęśliwa i jakie to miała szczęście. Oczywiście Christina i Natalie szybko wymyśliły, że muszą się dowiedzieć kto jest kolejnym celem sojuszu. J'Tia tylko odwróciła się i powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru z nikim dzielić się swoją nietykalnością. Christina (pokój zwierzeń): J'Tia pokazała teraz, że nie możemy w jej pełni ufać, bo musi nas uratować! Jeżeli przegramy dzisiejsze zadanie to już wszystkie możemy się pożegnać z programem... Popołudniu drużyna udała się na zadanie. 250px Tymczasem plemię Phleung cieszyło się z ich nowej plandeki, która już od zeszłej nocy przykrywała dach ich szałasu. Oczywiście kto inny mógł to zrobić jak nie Russell, Brendan i Colby, którzy jako jedyni coś robili w obozie. Standardowo Kass i Abi-Maria pokłóciły się o to, jaki bok plandeki mieli zawiesić na początku. Tymczasem Ken poszedł szukać immunitetu (który już znalazła Kass) i dalej nie umiał go znaleźć, kiedy przyszedł do placu, gdzie znajdowała się studnia, omal nie dostał zawału. Wyszedł z środku dżungli, na zdziwione Kat i Jessice, które od razu zapytały się dlaczego nagle wyskoczył z środka dżungli. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem głupia. To jasne, że Ken szuka immunitetu i bardzo go pragnie. Od dwóch dni nic tylko chodzi po dżungli, albo trzyma się z Kass. Musimy się im bliżej przyjrzeć... W obozie Jessica i Kat powiedziały o całym zajściu Brendan'owi, Russell'owi i Abi, którzy akurat leżeli na plaży i się opalali. Kat powiedziała z wielkim podekscytowaniem, jak to Ken wyskoczył z dżungli i o mało nie zemdlała. Jessica była bardziej poważna i od razu powiedziała o co dokładnie chodzi. Wiedziała, że Ken szuka nietykalności. Russell przytaknął i powiedział, że się tego spodziewał. Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Ken i Kass mają dużo szczęścia, że ciągle wygrywamy zadania! Jeżeli nie one oboje już byli by dawno cieszyli się telewizją i jedzeniem we własnych domach! Wkurzają mnie i nie robią niczego by zmienić ten stan... Ken podszedł do Kass i powiedział jej o swoich poszukiwaniach. Kass oczywiście odparła, że nie ma immunitetu, a Ken jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejął. Powiedziała, że po wyzwaniu razem pójdą poszukać immunitetu, kiedy Ken poszedł Kass pobiegła do dżungli i przez długi czas nie mogła się przestać śmiać. Tymczasem w oceanie Colby łowił ryby na obiad, żeby cała drużyna mogła coś zjeść przed nadchodzącym zadaniem. W czasie nurkowania na głębokim oceanie Colby niefortunnie upuścił główny przyrząd, który służył do łapania ryb pod wodą. Załamany Colby nie wiedział co robić. Popłynął do brzegu by powiedzieć o tym Russellowi, ten od razu powiedział, że nic nie powie drużynie, ale Colby ma siedzieć cicho, bo priorytetem jest wygranie kolejnego zadania o nietykalność. Colby przytaknął. Na szczęście dla niego drużyna miała się już zbierać na zadanie i nikt już nie miał w głowie martwieniem się rybami na obiad. Russell wziął ze sobą flagę plemienia i razem z resztą drużyny poszedł na zadanie. Wyzwanie o nietykalność Parvati z uśmiechem na ustach powitała nadchodzące drużyny, które były zmotywowane do walki. Prowadząca ponownie zabrała immunitet drużynie Phleung i przeszła do objaśnienia zadania. Polegało ono na zebraniu sześciu worków z częściami układanki i umieszczeniu ich na stoliku, kolejno po jednym przez jedną osobę. Każdy z zawodników ma zakryte oczy. Jeden z uczestników w drużynie, nie zbiera worków i kieruje słownie pary do wyznaczonych miejsc, a gdy wszystkie worki zostaną umieszczone na stoliku, rozpakowuje je i samodzielnie układa z części obrazek, przedstawiający logo sezonu. '' ''Oczywiście, ponieważ drużyna Phleung posiada dwu-osobową przewagę nad drużyną Brayout, więc plemię zdecydowało, że zadanie przesiedzą Abi-Maria oraz Kat. Abi-Maria i Kat usiadły na ławce, J'Tia oraz Kass podeszły na podest i zmierzyły się wzrokiem, a reszta zawodników zakryła sobie oczy. Prowadząca rozpoczęła zadanie. Jako pierwsi ruszyli Colby i Mike. Oboje dość szybko dobiegli do worków, które były wprost przed nimi. Równie szybko oboje odwiązali je i umieścili na stolikach. Niewielką przewagę uzyskał Colby, ponieważ Mike miał problem z odnalezieniem drogi powrotnej. Gdy Colby przybiegł na miejsce, Ken niepewnie ruszył w przód, słuchając Kass. W tym czasie Mike zmienił się z Christiną, która trzymając się ściany szła w przód, posłusznie słuchając J'Tii. Ken w końcu dobiegł do swojego worka i dość szybko go odwiązał. Christina niestety pomimo dotarcia do wyznaczonego miejsca, nie potrafiła odnaleźć wiszącego worka. Kręciła się w kółko próbując cokolwiek złapać. W tym czasie Ken już biegł w stronę drużyny. Gdy Ken dobiegł do drużyny, wybiegła następna osoba, którą był Brendan. Kass spokojnie prowadziła go, z dokładnością do jednego kroku. Za to J'Tia krzyczała na Christinę, której w końcu udało się odnaleźć worek i odwiązać go. Biegła jak najszybciej do stolika, jednak J'Tia myliła się dość często, przez co Brendan wyprzedził zagubioną Christinę. Christina w końcu również dobiegła do stolika i ruszyła w stronę drużyny, obijając się o kilka ścian. Brendan przybiegł do drużyny Phleung, a zaraz za nim Christina. Laura szybko ruszyła w przód, wymijając Fabia, który co krok robił sobie krzywdę. J'Tia skierowała ją na jeden z worków, a ta szybko rozplątała sznurki i wzięła go. Gdy już umieściła worek na miejscu, Fabio dotarł dopiero do swojego worka i zaczął go rozplątywać. Gdy Laurze udało się nieco odpracować straty, przyszła kolej Shane'a. Niestety, współpraca między J'Tią a Shanem nie układała się najlepiej. Shane w wolnym tempie docierał do celu. W tym czasie Fabio zdążył wrócić do swojej drużyny, zmieniając się z Jessicą. Dziewczyna w dość szybkim czasie wyprzedziła Shane'a, który w końcu odnalazł swój worek i zaczął go rozplątywać. Jessica kiepsko radziła sobie z rozplątywaniem, za to Shane momentalnie przyspieszył dobiegając najpierw do stolika, a potem do drużyny. Następna poszła Natalie, której worek był dość blisko, więc szybko go odnalazła. W czasie, gdy go rozplątywała, udało się to ukończyć Jessice, którą Kass doprowadziła do stolika, a następnie do drużyny. Gdy Natalie kierowała się do stolika drużyny Brayout, Jessica była już przy swojej drużynie i z drużyny Phleung wystartowała ostatnia osoba - Russell. Russell ostrożnie kroczył, słuchając poleceń Kass, która pewnie podawała mu, w którą stronę ma iść. Gdy był w połowie trasy, Natalie dotarła do mety i wystartował Hayden. Oba worki były na samym końcu trasy, więc oboje musieli ją pokonać. Hayden kroczył szybciej, ponieważ chciał nadrobić straty, które już okazywały się być mniejsze, niż wcześniej. Oboje dotarli do samego końca w tym samym czasie, jednak żaden z nich nie odnalazł jeszcze swojego worka. Russell był blisko ostatniego worka Phleung, jednak był odwrócony do niego plecami i wymachując rękami nie mógł go odnaleźć. Za to Hayden był coraz bliżej swojego worka. J'Tia skacząc po podeście z emocji krzyczała, aby ostrożnie podchodził w przód. W końcu złapał swój worek, podobnie jak Russell. Oboje zaczęli odwiązywać sznury. Jednak ta część lepiej wychodziła Haydenowi, który skończył szybciej i położył worek na stoliku, który był zaraz obok. J'Tia podekscytowana kierowała go do swojej drużyny. Zaraz po nim Russell odwiązał worek i położył na stoliku. Próbował nieco przyspieszyć, ale za każdym razem niechcący o coś uderzył, więc wolał iść ostrożniej. Ostatecznie Hayden dobiegł pierwszy, a zaraz potem J'Tia spadła z podestu i zaczęła biec ku stolikowi, podobnie jak reszta drużyny. Russell przybył niewiele później, ale jednak drużyna Brayout miała przewagę. '' ''J'Tia szybko otworzyła worki i wyjęła z nich puzzle. Kass przybiegła i zrobiła to samo. J'Tia zaczęła od układania ramki. Kass układała co popadnie. Strategia J'Tii wydawała się dość dobra, jednak to Kass działała szybciej i już po chwili ułożyła połowę układanki. Za to J'Tia widząc jej poczynania, zaczęła panikować, co pogarszało sytuację drużyny. Po kilku machnięciach Kass zostało już tylko 5 puzzli, a ona jak zahipnotyzowana układała dalej. J'Tia robiła, co mogła, ale to średnio jej wychodziło. Parvati odliczała puzzle Kass do ukończenia układanki, aż w końcu ogłosiła ich zwycięstwo. Oczywiście prowadząca z uśmiechem na ustach oddała po raz kolejny totem nietykalności drużynie Phleung i skierowała ich w stronę wyjścia. Uradowane plemię poszło i zniknęło. Po raz kolejny skierowała się do drużyny Brayout, których jeszcze bardziej zdołował fakt, że stracą kolejnego członka, jednak niektórzy byli już gotowi na Radę. J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): Dobrze, że przegraliśmy, bo mamy kogo wyrzucić z drużyny. Na szczęście jest to tylko jedna osoba i dlatego następne wyzwanie już powinniśmy w spokoju wygrać! Dzień 9 250px Drużyna kolejny dzień rozpoczęła w naprawdę szampańskim nastroju. Nikt jeszcze nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że brakowało najważniejszego sprzętu do łowienia ryb. Nikt jednak szczególnie nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Szczególnie, że w interesie Russell'a było, by nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowiedział. Pierwszą częścią jego planu było jak zwykle skłócenie ze sobą Abi-Marii i Kass, co nie było wielkim wyczynem. Przy śniadaniu wystarczyło dać Kass minimalnie więcej ryżu, a te znowu się pokłóciły. Ken jak zwykle nie interesował się życiem w obozie, a Fabio, Brendan i Kat poszli po wodę. Jedynie Jessica zajęła się poszukiwaniem przedłużacza do łowienia. Po chwili zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak, jednak postanowiła to na razie trzymać dla siebie. Wiedziała, że nie może na swoje barki zrzucić tak wielkiego celu. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę to teraz bardzo łagodnie rozegrać. Ktoś na pewno to ukrywa, ale... wiadomo. Takie pytanie się; "Kto ma przedłużacz?" może się bardzo łatwo odwrócić przeciwko mnie. Abi-Maria w między czasie podążała za Kass, co niewyobrażalnie ją irytowało. Ta bowiem szła do miejsca, gdzie ukryła "naszyjnik nietykalności", by zobaczyć czy dalej się tam znajduje. Oczywiście dzięki Abi było to skutecznie unimożliwione. Skończyło się to jedynie na kłótni w środku dżungli. Jessica w czasie podeszła do Kat, którą uważała za najbliższą przyjaciółkę i sojuszniczkę. Już miała jej powiedzieć o zagubionym przyrządzie do łowienia, ale powstrzymała się. Kat jednak uśmiechnęła się i jak gdyby nigdy nic wtrąciła jakiś niepoprawny komentarz, który kompletnie wybił Jessicę z tropu. 250px W plemieniu Brayout negocjacje trwały od samego rana, ale dopiero popołudniu sojusze na dzisiejsze głosowanie ostatecznie zaczęły się formować. Względnie wyglądało to tak, że pod szałasem debatowały J'Tia, Christina i Natalie, a przy ognisku siedzieli; Hayden, Mike, Laura i Shane. W szałasie dziewczyny były zgodne co do dzisiejszej eliminacji; wylecieć musi Shane. Szczególnie Natalie potraktowała to bardzo osobiście, po ostatniej eliminacji Kelly. Christina i J'Tia szczególnie nie protestowały. Natalie postanowiła jednak, że dzisiaj trzeba będzie użyć "statuetki nietykalności", którą znalazła J'Tia. Kiedy tylko o niej wspomniała, J'Tia jakby odskoczyła i próbowała udawać jakby nic nie wiedziała. Jedyną jednak, która w tym towarzystwie nic nie wiedziała, była Christina! Nikt, nie powiedział jej o tym, że J'Tia ma naszyjnik, a Natalie dowiedziała się sama wszystkiego od Laury. J'Tia ostatecznie pokazała im naszyjnik. Natalie postanowiła, że prawdopodobnie sojusz, będzie chciał wyrzucić J'Tie, więc musi immunitet dzisiaj użyć na sobie, a sama postara się jeszcze przekonać Laurę, z którą po eliminacji Kelly zaczęła więcej rozmawiać. Christina cały czas siedziała zszokowana, a J'Tia sama bardzo chciała się przeciwstawić Natalie. J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): Co ona sobie myśli?! Przecież nikt nie zagłosuje na mnie! Nie użyje immunitetu dzisiaj, bo będzie mi bardziej potrzebny przed samym finałem! Tymczasem przy ognisku rzeczywiście sojusz doszedł do wniosku, że czas wyrzucić z programu J'Tię. Szczególnie faceci nie mieli co do tego wątpliwości, a Shane szczególnie. Cały czas uważał, że całe zło na świecie jest winą dziewczyn, co szczególnie nie podobało się Laurze. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj czuje się, jakbym była pośrodku. Zarówno chcę utrzymać plemię silne i łatwo byłoby mi wyrzucić J'Tię, ale z drugiej strony... Shane jest tak irytujący i nie robi tyle samo co J'Tia i Christina... więc dlaczego by nie wyrzucić jej i nie zyskać aż 3 wiernych sojuszników? Z drugiej strony z Hayden'em na pewno również zajdę daleko... Pod wieczór Natalie i Laura poszły na wspólny spacer po dżungli. Głównie to Natalie przekonywała Laurę, żeby zagłosowała z jej sojuszem na Shane'a. Laura cały czas jednak była niepewna tego. Wieczorem całe plemię wzięło pochodnie ze sobą i poszło na ceremonię. Ceremonia 250px Zachęcam do posłuchania w czasie czytania ceremonii! ^^ Plemię po raz trzeci przybyło na ceremonię, na której już od dawna czekała na nich Parvati. Cała grupa ustawiła już swoje pochodnie w odpowiednich do tego miejsca. Z przodu usiadły; Christina, J'Tia, Natlie i Laura. Natomiast z tyłu usiedli panowie; Mike, Hayden i Shane. Parvati od razu rozpoczęła rozmowę od zadań. Drużyna bowiem nie wygrała jeszcze ani jednego zadania w historii, a ich morale słabną. Mike natychmiast odpowiedział, że po prostu nie mają szczęścia do zadań i cały czas nie umieją odpowiednio ustawić Christiny i J'Tii, żeby jak najmniej przeszkadzały w zadaniu. Shane w tym momencie wstał i przybił mu piątkę. To się wyjątkowo nie spodobało J'Tii, która zaczęła krzyczeć na Mike'a i chłopaków, za to, że wcale nie muszą nic ustawiać. Mike odpowiedział, że może jakby Christina i J'Tia wyleciały na początku, to ich plemię nie było by aż takie złe. Temat szybko zakończył Hayden, który mrugnął do Laury, a ta się uśmiechnęła i ponownie zwróciła swój wzrok, ku Parvati. Parvati w momencie to wyłapała i zapytała się o co chodzi. Laura odparła, że czuje się pośrodku dwóch sojuszy. Dziewczyny i Chłopacy zwrócili się do niej. Chłopacy wyszli do niej z argumentem, że to oni będą lepsi w zadaniach. Dziewczyny szybko odparły, że razem na pewno zajdą dalej. Natalie jeszcze na koniec dopowiedziała, że w ich sojuszu, Laura na pewno nie będzie tą czwartą. W tym momencie Natalie uśmiechnęła się. Hayden oczywiście temu zaprzeczył i w tym momencie Parvati kazała wszystkim iść zagłosować, pierwsza poszła Christina. Christina (głos na Shane'a): To nic osobistego... ale jeżeli nie ty, to odpadnie jedna z nas. Kolejny poszedł zagłosować Shane. Shane (głos na J'Tię): Czas na męski sojusz! To my zdominujemy tą edycję! Następnie zagłosować poszli; Natalie, J'Tia, Mike, Hayden i na końcu Laura, która spędziła nad oddaniem głosu najdłużej czasu, bowiem do ostatniego momentu zastanawiała się z którym sojuszem powinna się trzymać. Po tym jak Laura wróciła, Parvati poszła po urnę z głosami i po chwili już z nią wróciła. Parvati: Czy ktoś posiada Statuetkę Nietykalności? Jeśli chce ktoś jej użyć, teraz właśnie jest czas na to. Wszyscy zwrócili swoją uwagę na J'Tię, ta jednak nawet nie drgnęła i nie użyła swojego immunitetu. Hayden, Mike i Shane już zaczęli sobie gratulować, a Natalie zaczęła się dopytywać, dlaczego J'Tia nie użyła swojej nietykalności. Parvati: Zatem przekonajmy się kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Osoba z największą liczbą głosów musi natychmiast opuścić program. Parvati wyjęła pierwszy głos. Parvati: Shane! (Shane: 1-0) Parvati sięgnęła po drugą kartkę. Parvati: J'Tia! (Shane/J'Tia: 1-1) Parvati zabrała kolejny głos. Parvati: J'Tia! (J'Tia: 2-1) Parvati wyjęła czwarty głos. Parvati: Shane! (J'Tia/Shane: 2-2) Parvati wzięła kolejny głos. Partavi: Shane! (Shane: 3-2) Parvati sięgnęła po kolejną kartkę. Parvati: J'Tia! Znowu mamy remis. (J'Tia/Shane: 3-3) Shane i J'Tia naprawdę się stresowali. Parvati: Trzecią wyeliminowaną osobą z TD Survivor: Cambodia zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Shane! Weź swoją pochodnie ze sobą, rzeczy i przyjdź do mnie. right Shane klasnął. Wziął swoją pochodnie i podszedł do Parvati. Mike i Hayden siedzieli oniemiali, a natomiast Natalie przytulała już Laurę. Parvati: Shane, plemię przemówiło! Parvati zgasiła pochodnie Shane'a. Dziewczyny pomachały mu na do widzenia. Nie umiały się powstrzymać po wynikach tej ceremonii. Tęgie miny mieli cały czas Hayden i Mike, ponieważ wiedzieli, że są teraz na samym dnie swojego plemienia. Na koniec Parvati dodała, że ta ceremonia pokazała co dla plemienia jest najważniejsze i nie pomoże im to na pewno w następnych zadaniach. Shane (pokój zwierzeń): A niech to! Nie wolno ufać dziewczyną! Tylko przez sekundę... przez jedną sekundę nie ogarniałem tego co się działo na ceremonii i od razu zostałem wyrzucony z programu! Cóż. Życzę mojemu plemieniu, żeby poszło do rozum do głowy i wyrzuciło J'Tię i Christinę! Wciąg w programie W następnym odcinku... ''Hayden i Mike zamieniają życie w obozie Brayout w piekło, ponieważ nie mają nic do stracenia. Colby coraz bardziej ugina się pod presją Russell'a i ktoś znalazł "podrobiony naszyjnik nietykalności!" Kategoria:Odcinki TD Survivor: Cambodia